


错爱

by omniaxvanitas



Series: 爱系列 [2]
Category: Fung Wan | Storm Riders (Movies), 风云｜Storm Riders
Genre: Dom/Sub倾向, M/M, PWP, spank, 两个人的三角恋, 双重人格, 口交, 禁锢 - Freeform, 自慰, 舔肛, 诱受, 飙车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniaxvanitas/pseuds/omniaxvanitas
Summary: 双重人格师弟，某种意义上的三角恋没剧情，就是干魔风，不喜慎入
Relationships: 步惊云/聂风
Series: 爱系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576087
Kudos: 25





	错爱

**Author's Note:**

> 高H，大尺度飙车注意  
> 诱受，自慰，口交，舔肛，禁锢、Spank惩罚，Dom/Sub倾向

“嗯……哈、嗯……云……云师兄……”

步惊云握紧门把手，门内传来的隐约呻吟声令他停住转动把手的动作，两道剑眉深深拧起，手背青筋突起，握住把手的力道之大几乎要将其捏碎。眼角跳动两下后，他打开门，走进他与聂风分享的卧室。

“哈啊！步惊云，回来得这么早？”

半靠躺在床上的长发美人见到他进屋，姣好的下巴扬了扬，冲他露出艳魅挑衅的笑，凤眼如丝，尽是媚色。他没有因为步惊云的突然出现而停下手中抚慰自身性器的动作，反是扭动了下身子，曲起那条脚踝上还勾着内裤的光裸长腿向外张了张，却又在彻底对男人打开前并拢了起来，半遮半掩住股间他自亵的春色。

“是你。”

步惊云颌侧的肌肉动了动，咬牙过后遂开口，声音沉冷，与其说是问句不如说是在陈述事实。他很清楚躺在聂风床上的长发青年是谁。

另一人的『聂风』。

“见到我不高兴么？你的『风儿』他现在不、在～”

嘴边依旧噙着邪气的笑意，长发青年的面上浮现出一丝迷离的享受，他一只手将本就被高高拉起暴露了胸膛的白色T恤更往领口提了提，故意将胸前已被他自己玩到胀硬挺立的粉色乳头展现给步惊云看，另一只手则更加速套弄自身阴茎的动作。他对着步惊云略略张开了修长的腿，颜色淡粉的阴茎硬挺得笔直，艳红的龟头整个都已露了出来，茎身在长发青年自己的手中跳动不已，翕张的铃口已然溢出不少透明汁液，肉冠被润得水色淫靡，怒张着渴求更多抚慰。

步惊云一语不发，眼神暗沉，只默默看着长发青年在床上自慰，没有表情的冷酷面孔，让人看不透他到底在想什么。

“嗯……啊啊……”

见步惊云不为所动，床上的青年却笑得更艳，他干脆闭上眼后仰了头，露出极是享受的神情。一手拨弄完自己的乳尖后亦伸向下体，配合着另一手撸管的动作，握住艳色的龟头揉搓几下，低低呻吟数声，又将铃口吐出的汁液掬了些在骨节分明的手指上，再往下摸去，越过臌胀的囊袋，摸向了那若隐若现的肛穴入口。

步惊云黑色的眼微眯了起来。

似是感应到男人终有了反应，闭着眼的长发青年伸出粉舌舔了舔上唇，一声极轻的叹息声中，他张开腿弓起腰，将中指抵住自己的穴口，转动着往内中送去。

“……呃嗯！”

小穴显然紧得很，长发青年极俊的面孔扭曲起来，好看的眉蹙在一块。他一发狠，将手指整根插入自己体内，面上露出毫无掩饰的痛苦之色。

听到男人的呼吸粗重了一下，他半睁开琥珀色的眼，嘴角微勾挑衅的浅笑。

“步惊云，你不想要我么？”

男人依旧没有应答，却换上了一种凶恶的眼神，狠狠盯着床上邪笑的长发美人。

“别装了，我知道你有多想要这副身子，而且，要都要过了，还装。”

本是极温和清朗的嗓音，此刻却说着放荡勾引的话语，低低轻笑满是嘲讽，提醒着步惊云他们早就上过床的事实。对，他们，不是和聂风，是和『他』。可笑那个善良正常的聂风，至今都只把步惊云当成师兄而已，却不知他的『云师兄』对他深藏着何种龌龊肮脏的欲望与感情。

但『他』不同。『他』是那个聂风的极端反面。

看到男人一面解开一颗颗衬衫纽扣，一面朝自己这张床的方向走来，『聂风』清秀漂亮的面庞上绽开骄傲艳丽的笑，他抽回拓张自己孔穴的手指，坐起身，跪着挪动向床沿，迎接朝床边走来的男人。他就知道，这个男人拒绝不了他的诱惑。

步惊云将脱下的衬衫随手往旁一扔，露出上身古铜色的健硕肌肉，男人身上轮廓分明的筋肉鼓涨饱满，充满阳刚雄浑的力量感。『聂风』见到他裆部已明显支起的“帐篷”，满意地舔了舔唇，双手搭上男人的裤腰，主动帮着步惊云抽出腰带，拉下裤链。

裤头敞开，隆起的内裤包裹着那根曾让他痛苦又极乐过的巨物，他有些痴迷地隔着布料吻了吻那膨起的硕物，心中得意，这是另一个矜持守礼的『自己』绝对做不出的事。真傻。云就该是属于风的。

他扯下男人的内裤，傲人的巨屌一下弹跳出来，几乎打在他那张漂亮的脸蛋上。它还没有完全觉醒，但只是半勃起，就已经壮得吓人。长发青年有一瞬的愣神，他到底还是摆脱不了聂风的影响，真正直面这根硕物时心头不由自主冒出头的羞涩，让他感到恼怒。

他像要证明什么一样，双手捉住步惊云的男根撸了两下，张开润着水光的红唇，将半硬不软的阴茎冠部吞入口中，用力吮吸。因他的动作，男人的巨屌明显地硬挺起来，绷紧的包皮不再松软，深色茎身上青筋突显，被他含入口中的冠部瞬间膨大胀硬，此刻已完全暴露出来的硕大龟头将他的口腔整个塞满。

“嗯、好大……”

他含混不清地发出赞叹，卷动舌尖，痴迷地舔弄起硕器的冠状沟，极尽挑逗之能事。

步惊云深吸一口气，伸掌捉住长发青年的脑袋，却是将开始晃头吞吐起他男根的青年拉离自己。被他拉开的『聂风』半抬头，沾染情欲之色不再清澈的琥珀眸子不解地看向他，竟是同样的天真无辜。

“不要对于楚楚出手。”厚重磁性的男声沉声警告，道破他的心事，不容违逆的绝对命令，听起来危险异常。

“呵，你真的担心那个女孩？” 然而这个『聂风』并不惧怕他，野性难驯的美人似不满步惊云莫名其妙因这种事打断他们的好事，傲然挺了挺下巴，讥笑道：“哦——不，你是怕，『风儿』受不了，对吧？”

如果他当真做下伤害他人之事，天性善良正直的聂风该如何自处。步惊云的『弱点』也太过明显——聂风，就是他的逆鳞。

“知道就别乱来。”

“但我讨厌她老是缠着你。除掉她，『风儿』也会高兴的。”

“住嘴！”

步惊云一把扯住青年的长发仰起他的头，却见他犹自在冷笑，那张俏脸上出现桀骜不驯的模样，使男人胯间凶刃顷刻又胀大一圈。

头皮被扯得生疼，『聂风』浑身都在颤抖，面前显露怒意的男人犹如一头掌握着绝对主宰权的雄兽，霸道危险的气场全开，强势可怕的威迫感压得他呼吸凝滞，却更令他兴奋莫名——他想要被这个男人征服。

“来啊——唔！”

挑衅之语未说完，步惊云就用嘴堵住了他的嘴。

不带怜惜的吻好是疯狂，『聂风』只觉头皮发麻眼晕目眩，动了怒的男人一味强攻，容不得他半点反抗。步惊云的唇、步惊云的舌都带着极强的力量，嘴巴让男人的唇封住无法呼吸，口腔被男人顶入的舌攻城略地疯狂掠夺。本想卷了舌顶撞回去与男人抵死纠缠，却被步惊云过于强势的力道吻到浑身发软，再没了挑衅的余裕，只能被动承受对方的予取予求。

粗重喘息与湿吻交缠的啧啧水声在房内响起，薄唇在男人的吮吸与啃吻下很快红肿出艳色。有力的唇舌变换着角度与力道粗暴地狠吻着他，『聂风』忽有种要被步惊云吃拆落腹的错觉。

呵呵，这就是惹怒步惊云的代价——身体被毫不留情地推倒入床中时，大口喘气的『聂风』自嘲地想道。

“哈——哈——好粗暴。你对『他』碰都不敢碰，对我就这么不怜惜？”

“闭嘴。”

步惊云快速褪去长裤与内裤，精赤条条上了聂风的床。他跪在不由自主往后退缩的长发青年面前，双掌不容分说握住『聂风』两只足踝高高往上提起，将两条肌肉修美的白皙长腿大大扯开。被男人粗暴拉扯，支撑身体的手肘瞬时失了力，『聂风』身不由己地后仰躺倒在枕上，屁股被抬高，自身直挺的阴茎打在小腹上，后庭的小穴则再无遮掩地敞露给了步惊云。

“啊——！”

『聂风』惊叫一声，肛穴被突如其来舔吻的潮湿触感惊得他颈后汗毛倒竖，浑身震颤，穴口褶皱何其敏感，不可思议的满足快感瞬间袭卷全身。然而，他还没来得及攥紧床单，贴在穴口上的湿热忽地消失。他掀眸往自己的双腿间望去，正好对上从他股间抬首的男人同样望向他的目光，男人欲望露骨的炽热目光中带着一丝探究。

『聂风』吃吃笑了起来，步惊云一定是嗅到了他臀穴中润滑液的淡香。他摸索着从枕底取出一管水溶性润滑膏，朝步惊云抛去。在男人回来之前，他已用过这管软膏为自己那处润滑，可惜自己的手指终究比不上步惊云的巨器，并无法消减他想要这个男人的欲求渴望。

“放心，不会让『他』发现的。”

见到步惊云愈发黑沉下来的脸色，长发青年笑得更媚，弓腰提臀，主动将自己献上。

步惊云果然也没跟他客气，大掌再次掰开臀肉，对准那可爱小穴又一次吻了下去。『聂风』感觉自己从未如此脆弱地暴露在人前过，这种对待过于亲密，即使是他，亦产生了不同以往的羞耻感。而让他更未料到的是，那处突然被步惊云大力吸啜起来，难以言喻从未尝过的异样快感瞬间将他没顶，竟差一点就令他泄出精来。肛穴被吮吸的舒爽快感陌生又强烈，他被步惊云吸吻得头皮直是酸麻，寒毛根根倒竖，双手几乎要绞碎了床单，脚趾不由自主地紧紧蜷缩。可他拼命忍住了想要尖叫的冲动——不能、不能就这样投降。

被步惊云放过时，『聂风』已是气喘连连。

“呵、呵……你说，『他』若知道你对『他』的身体做的这些龌龊事，『他』还会当你、嗯、当你是『他』的好师兄么？”

又一次不知死活地发言，『聂风』全然无视步惊云凛冽如刀的警告眼神，在步惊云将两根涂了润滑液的手指掰开褶皱抵住臀穴入口时，他扭动了一下身体，继续开口作死。

“你舍不得碰『他』，却拿我发泄兽欲，怎么样，很刺激是不是，觉不觉得我们是在背着『他』偷情？”

“我叫你闭嘴。”

耳边响起的男声暗哑得可怕，『聂风』忽觉咽喉被只宽大手掌猛力掐住，几乎窒息的同时，下身传来被撕裂被入侵的痛。被步惊云极霸道地完全支配与掌控，这感觉好得令他浑身颤栗。纵使此时此刻就被步惊云掐死，他也喜欢得很。

可惜步惊云到底没有失去他的理智，没有忘记这具身体真正的主人是谁。

紧窄肛穴被两根手指粗暴翻搅拓张，咕啾响起的汁水黏腻声，昭示那圈括约肌有被足够充分地润滑，因此撕裂的初痛转瞬即消，穴肉被黏滑异物有力地搅动，带起不可名状的刺激快感。『聂风』想尖叫，但他的下半张脸被步惊云粗糙厚实的大掌整个捂住，他只能拼命摇头抵抗，呜呜咽咽，却被步惊云更用力地摁住头颅。第三根粗壮手指插入，然后开始抽刺。

“唔、唔唔！”

即使胀痛不如初始鲜明，强行被扩张被贯穿的热辣感仍激得『聂风』溢出生理泪，口鼻被捂住的窒息感成倍放大身体被侵犯的感觉，他终于想起冷酷强势的步惊云可以会是如何的可怕恐怖。

几乎就想要求饶，窒息感与异物贯穿感却突然全部撤去。『聂风』还未回过神，那高大魁伟的赤裸身躯就倾覆而下将他罩住，一股浑厚炽热的阳刚气息喷在脖颈上，『聂风』只觉神魂一荡，便舒服地呻吟出来。

步惊云在舔吻他的颈项，又或者，是在舔吻留在那白皙颈子上的可怖指痕。最脆弱的咽喉被化身捕食者的男人叼住，『聂风』生出一种受虐的快意，他扭过头，露出更多颈项肌肤，想要步惊云更深更用力地吮吻自己。然而那男人在他的颈间只是浅尝辄止。

是不能留下印记么，哼。

明白过来男人为何忍住了没有标记自己的身体，『聂风』心中冷笑，又想出言讥讽，却感到一双大掌钻入了他T恤下摆，摸上他的腰侧。敏感的腰腹肌肉不由反射性地一缩，大掌就这样一路抚摸着他的身体将T恤往上推去。那碍事的衣服是横在他们中间最后的隔阂，于是『聂风』亦配合地举臂让步惊云将其从他头上套出。可他刚想要将自己的手臂从白色衣物中彻底解放，理一理因脱衣而凌乱的长发，却不想步惊云的大手忽地捉住还缠在他腕上的衣料一扭，交缠几圈，竟是用那衣物将他的双腕绑了起来，桎梏住他。

慌张刚冒上心头，身体就突然被整个翻转过去，被迫趴在床上。瞬间明白了男人的意图，『聂风』惊恐地叫出声。

“不要！让我看着你！”

惊恐的声音中满是脆弱的哀求，这是他无法忍受的——如果步惊云不看着他，他就不会把他当作是他，而会当作是另一个……不！

他嫉妒另一个自己嫉妒得要发疯。

可是，男人没有理会他的哀求，大掌压住他的肩膀，将他的身体更往床里摁去。

“呵，你是没法 **面对** 我么？”

心中苦涩泛滥，他忍不住讥讽那个荒谬的男人，然而，他的嘲讽讥笑换来的是一声清脆的『啪』，他那暴露在空气中的挺翘屁股，被步惊云的大掌狠狠抽了一下。

“呜——痛！”

“不听话，就要受到惩罚。”

寒意森然的低沉男声带着帝王般掌控一切不容违逆的威严霸道，再次警告。被男人压在身下的『聂风』身子一颤，却犹自不肯罢休。

“哼、哼哼，步惊云，其实你很害怕吧，害怕让『他』发现这样可怕的你，占有欲、支配欲都超强的暴力云师兄，一定会吓到『风儿』的吧，呵呵呵呵——”

长发青年神经质地抽笑起来，却听『啪』，又是一声脆响。

“还不听话？”

“步惊云，你个混蛋——”

『啪』——一下。

“你个大混蛋！”

『啪』——又一下。

啪啪数下后，咒骂变为了低泣求饶。

“听不听话？”冷酷寡言的男人再次开口确认。

“听话、我听话，呜呜——”

臀丘被抽得火辣辣地疼，那痛痒之下却又有一种奇异的新鲜快感升腾而起。即使自认疯魔的这个『聂风』亦不禁害怕起来，其实他喜欢极了被步惊云惩罚、被步惊云完全掌控、囚禁、驯服的感觉，他喜欢极了步惊云绝对的强势与霸道。

但是，他不会在他面前承认的。

“啊、步惊云、你！”

双手被绑，扭头的幅度有限，令『聂风』无法看清身后步惊云的动作，他只感到疼痛未消的屁股被高高抬起，那根又湿又烫的粗硬肉棒顶开他的臀缝，男人自手捉着茎身，用那硕大的龟头拍打起他的肛口，激得臀穴立时缩张不已。此举浓烈的性意味不言而喻，令他只觉羞耻又期待。

“要肏就、快点——啊啊啊——！”

恐怖的肉刃毫无预警地破开他的身体，他不由失声惊叫。那硬热肉棒虽明显被涂上相当多的润滑液，然而它的尺寸实在太大了，穴门被步惊云的粗大阴茎顶破时，『聂风』吃痛得紧绷起全身肌肉。

太大了、好胀、好痛——

泪水滑过脸庞滚落下来，他死死咬住嘴唇，不肯再发出半点声音。那圈穴肉一定被粗壮的巨屌撑开成了一圈肉膜，可怜地被迫包裹住令他痛苦万分的逞凶巨刃。和第一次一样，结合处传来彼此的强劲脉动，烫得教『聂风』眼前一黑，被绑的手臂再撑不住颤抖的身体，他一头栽进了枕中。

侧头贴在枕上，凌乱的黑色长发遮了他泪湿的面、遮了他混乱的呼吸。那个男人到底顾念着这身体的真正主人，没有不管不顾马上大力肏插。捣进身体里的巨屌只是缓缓退出半截，再慢慢地、进得极深地整根顶回来，如此数度往返，直插得『聂风』不住抽气。润液充盈、湿滑无比的臀穴让步惊云进出得并不费力，他却要辛苦地在男人每次深肏入他体内时死命压抑住呻吟冲动。

好胀、但也……好棒——

或许他就是个受虐狂。明明知道步惊云难得对他展现的『温柔』从何而来，却叫这样虚伪的温柔迷乱了神智，他忍不住翘高了屁股，颤颤巍巍跟着步惊云徐徐抽插的动作摆动起来。

“唔——！”

男人庞大的铁躯俯了下来，步惊云的体格整整大他一圈，光裸背脊被温暖强壮的胸膛整个笼罩贴住的感觉令『聂风』无法自控地闷哼出声。即使男人控制了力道并未将全部重量真正压在他身上，但自步惊云身上发散的压迫感如此深重，深重得『聂风』登时呼吸一滞， 心荡神摇——身体，整个都被步惊云囚禁住了，再也逃不掉了。

被男人完全压制的躯体紧紧贴着床单，胸前敏感的乳粒与床单摩擦出微妙的快感，胯下的阴茎因男人背入深肏他的动作亦被紧紧挤在小腹与床单之间，不断摩擦。但所有这些感觉都不如后穴被步惊云连续抽插侵犯的痛苦与快感来得刺激，可对方依旧把握着不疾不徐的节奏，完全掌控着肏他的力量与速度……不够、不够！

他有意识地缩了缩肛穴，立刻换来一记强势的冲击，撞得他一声惊呼几欲脱口而出。嘴唇几乎被咬出血，急促的鼻音成功抑住舒爽的呻吟。『聂风』开心得笑了，男人不喜欢他的权威被挑战。果然，一阵突然加速的浅急肏插惩罚一般顷刻而至，令他顿时乱了呼吸。步惊云粗长的性器不再深入他的肠道，却在穴口处浅浅抽刺，用巨大坚硬的龟头研磨蹂躏那圈可怜的括约肌。嫩穴被撑开到极致被无情蹂躏的感觉又痛又爽，他想尖叫，想告诉步惊云他还要更多。

“出声。”

男人的命令依旧冷酷，『聂风』激烈地摇头拒绝，死死咬住一缕长发，就是不松口。

啪、啪、啪——

“呃啊！不要！不——我听话、别、嗯啊啊！！”

臀肉被大过之前的力道连续狠狠抽打，痛得长发青年再也忍不住地出声连连求饶。已跪坐起身的步惊云一掌捏住『聂风』的后颈往枕中摁去，一掌钳住被扇到嫣红的挺翘臀丘拉向自身胯部，大刀阔斧地开始肏干他。

“啊、啊、啊、啊啊——”

突如其来的狠插狠肏大力极了，是不加克制的、属于这个男人的真正力量。后穴被绝对的力量悍猛贯穿，『聂风』只被肏得眼冒金星神魂颠倒，哪还有半分敢反抗违逆这男人的心思。抑制不住的淫乱呻吟从『聂风』口中流泻而出，听在步惊云耳中犹如天籁，勾得兽欲高涨的男人愈发加重肏干的力道、加快冲刺的速度。

“呜、嗯、嗯——嗯啊！”

身下美人的吟叫带上了泣音，甜腻销魂，但他似犹嫌不够，暂拔出性器的步惊云改换姿势，大掌弯起『聂风』一条长腿，分开腿根按在床上，令其底下门户大敞，另一掌摁住『聂风』的屁股，五指重重揉捏几下肌肉紧实手感极好的臀肉后，改换双掌齐齐摁上那挺翘臀部，大力掰开臀缝。他盯着自己的性器再度对准已被肏到红肿不堪的小穴，双掌将青年的屁股紧摁入床中的同时，巨屌亦再一次深重贯穿『聂风』的身体。

“——呃啊啊！！！”

双掌按压住身下人的姿势能让步惊云使出更大的力道，某一下肏入插得极深，肏得身下青年只不可自控地高亢尖叫。男人大幅摆动精悍腰背，深入深出的凶狠撞击打在长发青年的肉体上啪啪作响。

“哈啊——哈啊——嗯！不！啊！啊！啊！啊！”

进入极深的阴茎充分享受着收缩内壁的阵阵紧绞，男人的喘息变得如野兽般粗重，几下慢速深插后，步惊云忽地再度加速，力道未减深度未变，精壮腰胯晃动极快，发达的臀肌绷紧舒张，制造出刚猛力道，狠狠肏干身下人。

太快了、太强了——

步惊云的持久力真是可怕——被肏到神识涣散几欲昏厥的『聂风』模模糊糊地想着——这个性欲旺盛的男人，真难为他为他的师弟苦苦忍了这么久，一有发泄出口，便是这样毫无节制，索求无度，呵、呵呵……

被步惊云肏插出的腺体快感一波接着一波，一阵强过一阵，永无止境一般，舒爽得让『聂风』只想死过去。身体被极乐快感凶猛冲击着，心中对于步惊云的恨意却不断膨胀。

他想要去、想要射精，可是男人完全不去碰他的阴茎，步惊云想要像第一次那样把他肏射出来。

双手被缚，『聂风』只想合拢双腿抵蹭床单以求解脱，可步惊云第一时间就发现他的意图，霸道的男人用自己粗壮强力的腿勾缠住他的腿，强行将他双腿分得更开，不容他自行解脱。

“呜呜、呜呜——”

头颅在被束缚的双臂间错乱难耐地摇动，不断流下的泪水弄湿了整张脸，身后的撞击贯穿已强烈到让他连叫都叫不出来，『聂风』只能如头濒死小兽般呜咽哀鸣，浑身痉挛不住颤栗。

“呜啊啊啊！！！”

在步惊云某记野蛮强力的撞肏下，『聂风』终于生生被肏射出来。

但男人不会就这么放过他。绝顶高潮令他的穴肉与肠壁猛烈地收缩抽搐，紧咬住步惊云的阴茎剧烈吮吸，爽得男人亦情不自禁爆出低吼。

抽插速度放慢，男人又俯下身笼罩住他。一条铁臂穿过他的腋下，搂住他虚软的身体，紧拥他入怀。散乱在面上的青丝长发被拨开，下巴被大掌捏住、扭过，温柔莫名的亲吻降落在他的脸上、唇上，令意识恍惚的他本能地回吻过去，与男人唇舌交缠。 

“嗯……嗯……哈啊……”

身体被步惊云整个圈住，男人温暖的怀抱让『聂风』感到舒服极了，汗湿的肉体贴在一块，一起款摆扭动、相互砥砺。深埋在他体内的大屌似也温柔下来，不再一味恃强逞凶，肉棒缓慢地浅出深入，与他仍自翕张收缩的穴肉缱绻缠绵，让他尽情享受高潮余韵。

啊啊、好舒服……

“风……”

『聂风』倏然睁开眼，心中恨意轰的炸开。他拼命扭过头，欲挣脱步惊云的钳制。被他反抗的男人亦似回过了神，相较纤长的脖颈再度被大掌牢牢扼住，不容他继续抵抗。

步惊云猛然翻过他的身体，让他仰面而躺。终于有机会再度正面男人，『聂风』却以充满恨意的倔强眼神死死瞪向步惊云。居高临下的男人脸上依旧没有能让他看透的表情，只有那双睨视着他的眼暗沉如深渊，看起来危险极了。

“啊！”

长腿被折起、压向胸口，未得发泄的狰狞巨物再度悍然肏进他的肛穴。变换了的体位令男人的阴茎肏入了前所未有的深度，清秀脸庞立刻扭曲，沙哑的吟叫脱口而出。

“呃、啊！啊！啊！”

重开的肏干再不留情，噗滋噗滋响起的水声淫靡至极，但很快就被啪啪啪的肉体相撞声重重盖过。

好快——

步惊云强悍的律动犹如暴风骤雨，冲击得他难耐地后仰起头颅，如离水的鱼儿张大了口，急促喘息，吟叫不已。受虐的身体再度产生快感时，『聂风』扬起嘴角，咧开扭曲的笑意。

“哈啊、哈！好棒、好棒啊！云师兄、云师兄——啊！啊！还要、给我、啊！给我更多——啊啊！”

失控吧，失控吧，弄坏这个身体吧！

步惊云，我恨你！为什么你只爱『他』不爱我！  
我们都是『聂风』，我和『他』，不是同一个人么？为什么？为什么？  
明明我比『他』更爱你，『他』不能接受自己爱上一个男人的事实，所以才有我出现的机会，你该爱的是我才对！为什么！为什么！为什么！

嘴上淫叫着勾引刺激男人的放荡话语，面上却泪如雨下。

身体忽被抱起，一只大掌抚上了他的脸，轻轻替他抹去泪痕。

强作的伪装倏然崩溃。

那个男人过分温柔的举动，让他的泪水彻底决了堤。被缚的双臂紧紧勾住男人的后颈，『聂风』把自己埋进步惊云的肩窝里，哭得像个孩子。

-完-


End file.
